


Cold

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crime, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unsub had relayed five sets of coordinates, claiming victims were buried in each place. Of course, the same unsub had already sent them on another wild goose chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For liz_chan's 2008 Fandom Stocking.

"Brrr..." Reid shivered again, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. "It's cold out here."

"It's not that bad." Morgan retorted, looking closely at the GPS unit he held. The unsub had relayed five sets of coordinates, claiming victims were buried in each place. Of course, the same unsub had already sent them on another wild goose chase. This time they'd split up, whoever found something - if they found anything - would call the others to the scene. He half hoped they didn't find anything, even if it meant less to build the profile on, this unsub had broken too many families as it was.

"It is 15 below not counting the wind chill. Taking wind speeds and gusts into effect, it could easily be considered much much colder. Perhaps even a cold as 40 below, which is where the Fahrenheit and Celsius scales cross-"

"_Reid_." Morgan interrupted, GPS in one hand and the other pointing at an out of place mound of dirt. Snow had fallen thick in the past week, but the wind gusts picked it up now and swirled it around them, blowing the snow from the dirt pile. Exposing something that was definitely out of place, a small hand covered with frost and snow. The tips of perfectly manicured nails, painted red with festive white candy cane stripes, shown brilliantly against the snow.

Reid let out a long sigh, his breath condensing and hanging in the air like a thundercloud before whipping away in the wind. "I'll call Hotch."


End file.
